Reportages et plus si affinités!
by Maywen
Summary: Les aventures de Lois et Chloé à Métropolis... Entre shopping et reportages, l'amour sera peut-être au rendez vous. Fic finie
1. Kangourou à Métropolis

**Oui je suis très motivée aujourd'hui alors je vous mets quelques fics en même temps! Un peu de lecture, avec un brin de folie:)**

**Auteuse: moi moi moi!**

**disclamer: Rien! Je n'ai rien! Meme pas payée pour l'avoir écrit! (Mais les reviews me vont très bien au teint! sisisi je vous assure! Essayez et vous verrez!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Reportage et plus si affinités**

-Lois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu ne devineras jamais !!!!

-Chloé… arrête de sauter partout !!! tu vas…

Trop tard… Si il y a bien une chose que ma Cousine et sœur de cœur ne sait pas faire c'est rester en place. Et vu son état ça doit être drôlement grave ! parce que se prendre les pieds dans ma couette, essayer de se rattraper à ma lampe et tomber avec… il n'y a qu'elle pour me faire des coups pareils !

-Il n'y a rien de cassé ?!

-Je vais bien… pas de soucis Lois !

-Mais je parle de ma lampe !!!!!!

J'étais assez fière de mon coup… surtout en voyant ma Chloé morte de rire à terre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Ma tête assez proche de la sienne bien qu'elle soit au sol 10 centimètre plus bas. Je lui demande ce qui peut bien l'avoir mise dans cet état en enlaçant mes doigts avec les siens. Une vieille tradition entre nous depuis la mort de mes parents et mon arrivée chez tonton Gabe, enfin papa.

-Ils me prennent à l'essai… au Daily !!!!!

La suite n'est que hurlement de joie et sautillages en tout genre… Mais le plus important c'est que ma puce va réaliser son rêve… Daily planet, le plus grand journal de la région et si elle se débrouille bien, la possibilité de devenir journaliste à plein temps ! C'est son rêve, son oasis…

-Je vais faire le café !

En deuxième position après le café ! Elle se retourne vers moi en m'entendant rire… Son visage me rappelle celui d'une malicieuse petite fille fière de ses bétises…

-Et tu me ramène…

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle la fini pour moi

-Et un chocolat chaud pour ma princesse

En matière de surnom, ma Chloé est une as. 52 surnoms différents en moins de 13 ans… Je plains sérieusement ses nouveaux collègues !

Après avoir dégusté mon chocolat sous l'œil horrifié de Chloé, nous sommes partie faire les boutiques à Métropolis en attendant son rendez vous avec son nouveau patron.

-Lois… essaie ça !

-Oh non ma belle ça tu peux toujours courir ! Non non et non

-S'il te plait

Non retire cette adorable frimousse de là… et flûte ! Pourquoi je me fais toujours avoir !

Petits conseils si vous avez affaire avec ma cousine :

Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux quand elle vous fait sa moue de bébé chien

Eviter de lui demander quelque chose avant qu'elle ait avalé son café du matin

par contre il faut justement jouer sur cette faiblesse du café

Ne pas la traiter de blonde, blondinette étant accepté

Fuir si vous la voyez arriver avec un grand sourire qui paraît louche (on ne sait rien lui refuser alors il faut faire gaffe !)

Et vous savez ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? Cela fait 23 ans que je m'entraîne à lui résister ! Et le résultat est que je suis dans une robe très mini avec Chloé qui me hurle dessus pour que je l'achète. Pitoyable je sais…

-Achète la !!!!!

-Elle a raison

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle !!!!

-Pardon ?!

-Excusez moi mais …

-on vous a sonné ?

-Lois !!!! Soit gentille avec le monsieur qui te trouve sexy

-Chloé !

IL est mignon quand il rougit… ohhhhh non Chloé tu n'essaierait quand même pas de ?!

-N'est ce pas qu'elle vous plait

Et si ! elle essaie de me caser !

-C'est que

-Il a certainement mieux à faire que de t'écouter toi et tes bêtises !

-Oui… vous invitez à dîner

J'en reviens pas ! Il y a vraiment de tout dans ce monde ! et Chloé qui saute de joie à l'idée de me voir sortir avec ce beau - j'ai quand même pas dit beau ?! – brun aux yeux verts

Qui me dévore littéralement avec…

-Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Olivier, Olivier Wood

J'entend Chloé qui murmure des « Lois Wood… la classe » tandis que je m'entend lui répondre

-Lois, Lois Lane

Oh mon dieu… je rougis comme une collégienne ! Vraiment, je crois à un coup monté

-Et vous accepteriez ?

-Avec plaisir

Oh non de non !!!! je n'ai quand même pas dit ça !

-Ca sera un honneur de vous avoir pour compagnie… Lois

Il vient de me faire un baise-main ?! tu m'étonne que Chloé est aux anges ! Et moi aussi…

-Au Palais des milles et unes nuits… à 20h ?

-Parfait

-A ce soir jolie demoiselle

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur… je crois que je suis déjà accro à ce regard. Il est à peine sorti du magasin que Chloé commence à sauter partout pour montrer sa joie.

-Attention !!!!

Elle vient de tomber sur… oh mon dieu ! Sur le millionnaire le plus sexy de Métropolis Lex Luthor !!!!! Elle va se faire massacrer !

Oulala… je m'approche plus à reculons qu'autre chose. Lex Luthor est quand même le type le plus influant de tout Métropolis ! Le jour où Chloé cessera de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, ça sera vraiment la fin du monde ! Bon alors… il a l'air sonné

-Tout va bien ?

Simple, gentil et … quel regard plein d'amour !

-Un kangourou vient de m'atterrir dessus

-Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez ?!

Oh non Chloé, pas ça… tu n'as pas dit ça ?! Je secoue la tête, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit se taire !!!! Coûte que coûte !

-A votre avis ?

Il faut sauver Chloé !!

-Chloé ton rendez-vous !

-Chez le vétérinaire je suppose ?

Résister… tant pis. J'éclate de rire.

-Lois !

Je relève Mr Luthor, sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux. J'attrape la manche de la veste de Chloé et la tire dehors au plus vite ! Mais pas assez vite… elle… elle lui tire la langue !

-Chloé

Je soupire… mais dans quoi s'est-on encore embarquées ?

-Désolée

-Non mais tu te rend compte !

-C'est que…

-Non ! ne me regarde pas avec …

Trop tard ! Le regard « je suis tellement adorable » et me voilà prête à lui offrir n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner… mais ?! une seconde ! c'est elle qui doit se faire pardonner !!!

-Chloé ! Tu te rends compte que tu t'es peut être mise à dos Lex Luthor !

-Qui ?

-Chloé !

-Oui bon je sais… Peut être qu'il n'est pas rancunier ?

Et de deux ! Fous rire bien sur !

-Lois !!!

Tiens ? Il me semble que quelqu'un m'appelle… Bizarre

-Mme Wood ?

-Chloé !

Et nous courrons toute les deux dans Métropolis en riant…

-T'es prête ?

-Oui

Un murmure… elle panique.

-Lois ?

-Oui ?

-Merci

-Y a pas de quoi !

-Allez ! on y va

Nous nous avançons main dans la main… enfin… avec tous nos sacs ! Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien d'avoir craqué et d'avoir acheté cette robe mais selon Chloé si il y a avait plus qu'une simple histoire entre Mr Wood et moi, je voudrais avoir cette robe pour me souvenir de notre rencontre… ok je me suis encore faite avoir ! Je vous assure, elle serait vraiment une as en affaires ! Un vrai requin sous ses airs de dauphin… mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Vraiment Chloé a une TRES mauvaise influence sur moi ! Allez Lois ! On respire et on reste concentrée !

-Miss Sullivan

-Mr White !

-Et

-Je vous présente ma sœur Lois Lane

-J'accompagne Chloé comme elle ne connaît pas encore Métropolis

-Vous êtes journaliste ?

-J'ai une formation qui…

Abrège

-Oui !

-Vous êtes engagée ! A l'essai mais engagée quand même ! Manque de personnel

Ca c'est surprenant par contre ! je suis… Journaliste pour le Daily planet ! C'est papa Gabe qui va être content !

-Et pour votre premier article en collaboration vous me ferez une interview de Lex Luthor !

Oh oh…


	2. Au boulot les filles!

**Je suis de retour! Je remercie très très fort ma première review :D j'espère que ça te plaira toujours... maintenant... la suite!**

**Bonne lecture et rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla**

* * *

Respire Lois, respire calmement, il n'a pas dit ce que tu penses qu' il a dit ! 

Vous allez bien Mlle… L'âne c'est ça ?

Lane … et oui ça va

Vraiment mais ils ont un problème avec les animaux dans cette ville !

Donc vous avez une semaine pour me faire chaque jour un article sur Lex Luthor. Chaque jour un nouveau thème : le but étant de faire découvrir les grandes figures de notre ville.

Ah pas mal…

Et de quels thèmes auront nous à parler ?

Il s'agit uniquement de Miss Sullivan pour vous Miss L'âne

Lane

Si vous voulez… pour vous j'aimerais que vous me fassiez l'intendance du courrier du cœur

Pardon ?!

Oui, le courrier du cœur étant en vacances, vous allez par une série de petits articles décrire les plans dragues, les lieux à la mode où rencontrer Chaussure à son pied,…

Il est dingue, Perry White veut que moi Lois Lane je fasse le courrier… du cœur ?! Et que je laisse Chloé, seule, en tête à tête avec Lex Luthor ?! Ce type est suicidaire…

Vous faites quoi ?

Pardon ?

Au boulot !!!!!

Pas dangereux, juste cinglé…

c'est

Atroce

Terrible

On est

Foutue

Fâcheuse manie qui survient au vieux couples… finir les phrases de l'autre. Non pas que nous soyons un vieux couple.. d'une certaine manière oui mais non. Qui a dit que j'étais compliquée ?

Bon toi t'aura plus facile

Ah bon ?

Ben tu n'auras qu'à raconter ce qui se passe avec… Woody

Olivier Wood !

Bonne mémoire, mme Wood

Je ne vous renvoie pas le compliment mme Luthor

Ah la victoire quel bonheur ! Bon c'est juste parce que ce type Jimmy quelque chose à apporté des papiers à Chloé mais c'est une victoire quand même !Et qu'est ce qu'il lui veux celui-là ?

Mme Luthor… feriez-vous des infidélités à votre époux ?

…

Jimmy

Lois !

Oui ? qui m'appelle ?

L'âne !

Traîtresse

Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon voyons ce papier

Chloé ? tu vas bien ?

Ca dépend

De ?

Lis ça !

Effectivement ça ne va vraiment pas être de la tarte pour elle.

Liste des sujets des articles à faire sur Monsieur Lex Luthor par Perry White

Sa vie

Ses projets

Jusque là pas d'inquiétude

Ses passes-temps

Ses goûts (en général- nourriture, boisson, voyages,…)

Ses conquêtes (et ses mariages)

Passe encore mais le pire arrivait

Comment survivre quand il ne vous apprécie pas

Comment conquérir Lex Luthor

Elle était fichue… Je la voyais mal aller demander à Luthor : « Je sais que je vous ais atterris dessus dernièrement et que ça m'étonnerais que vous m'appréciez beaucoup mais justement comment peut-on survivre quand vous n'aimez pas quelqu'un ? » ou encore « Serait-ce possible que vous atterrir dessus dans un magasin soit une manière de vous conquérir ? »

Franchement… la fille qui lui avait tiré la langue en train de l'interviewer. Ca risquait d'être… explosif

Je suis foutue ?

Peut être pas…

Soyons optimiste

Ca serait juste

Pas… courant ?

Un peu étrange ?

Non

Ca sera juste …

Explosif

Explosif

Explosif

Une balade de santé !

Toi tu auras quand même plus facile…

Attendez… rembobinage… stop ! lecture ! Elle vient bien de dire « Toi tu auras quand même plus facile » ?! Une minute kangourou…

Ah bon ? et en quel honneur ?

Lois ! Tu sais très bien ! Tu n'auras qu'à appliquer ce qui va se passer avec Olivier !

…

Je m'explique : il t'offre un bouquet de rose et tu fais un article sur faut-il offrir des fleurs et si oui lesquelles ? Il t'emmène dans un resto, pas de problème ! toi tu fais un article sur le restaurant qui est le mieux pour un premier rendez-vous…

Chloé Chloé Chloé… non je ne ferai pas ça. Imagine qu'il lise ça ! Il va croire que tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est d'écrire ce qui m'arrive pour mon boulot et que je le mène en bateau !

Alors que tu ne penses qu'à ses jolies fesses

Exactement !

Elle m'a encore eue ! Attend petit scarabée… Attend que je t'attrape ! On entame donc une course dans tout notre appartement…

Attention !!!

Je m'élance en une sublime glissade pour… rattraper ma pauvre lampe ! Quelques millimètre de plus et elle n'était plus !

Désolée

Je comprend pourquoi papa Gabe m'a toujours dit qu'elle était « impunissable » avec un sourire aussi angélique… Le tout était maintenant de savoir comment sauver ma merveilleuse lampe.

Je crois que tu vas me signer un contrat comme quoi tu t'engage à ne pas casser ma lampe…

Eh ! merci de la confiance

J'éclate de rire

Je t'assure !!!! je suis pas dangereuse

J'en ai même mal aux côtes

Bon… il est peu être probable que cette lampe et moi n'avons aucun atome crochu

Elle se reprend en voyant mon regard pas gentil du tout

Attention ! je dis pas que je ne l'aime pas !!! c'est juste qu'elle est tellement chouette que j'adore l'attraper… pour me rattraper en plein vol

Le tout étant ponctué d'un magnifique sourire…

Si tu arrêtait de sauter partout…

Si on ne peut même plus monter sa joie

Tu ne t'appellerais pas KANGOUROU

Parfois je m'étonne de mon sadisme si délicieux…

Comment je vais faire ?

Je sais pas… un boulet à chaque pied ?

Je te parle des interviews !!!!

Ahhhh ça ! Il va falloir la jouer très professionnel et surtout s'il essaie de te taquiner… ne prend pas trop la mouche !

En langage courant ce qui signifie : tu devient un extraterrestre et tout ira bien ! Autant dire mission impossible bien évidemment.

Je ne prend jamais la mouche !

Mais bien sur

Bon peut être.. une ou deux fois

Et

Et quoi ?

Avoue

Bon assez souvent

Chloé, tu aimes ce boulot ?

Oui !

Tu vas réussir ce test ?

J'espère

Pardon ?!

Oui chef !

Brave petite…

Et tu vas l'interviewer ce Luthor ?

Oui !

Et tu vas lui dire que tu le trouve sexy ?

Oui !

Je le savais !!!!! ahhhhh je le savais !!!! tant pis pour ma réputation… La danse de la victoire

J'le savais ! J'le savais ! yahouuuuuuuu

Petit déhanché super trognon pour ponctuer mes phrases. Sous le regard moqueur de Chloé… enfin jusqu'au moment où elle s'est rendue compte que… elle venait d'avouer qu'elle aimait bien Luthor Fils bien sur !

Rahhhhhhhhhhhh

Oui je sais… c'est dure de résister à mes questions

Elle se jette dans son lit et se planque sous sa couette – précisons quand même que nous somme en mai et qu'il fait déjà assez bon et elle dors avec sa couette d' HIVER ! – tandis que je m'approche pour la chatouiller.

Alors… tu vas faire quoi ?

L'interviewer…

Et ?

Et c'est tout !

Il te plait ! Saute lui dessus !

…

Oups… formule mal utilisée.

Je veux dire dans le sens. Va le voir, avoue lui et invite le !

Là je m'enfonce

Dis lui subtilement

De plus en plus. Pendant que Chloé se demande comment elle va me torturer…

Séduit le

Et comment ? Toutes ses conquêtes font 1m80, brune et sexy ! et puis… il m'intéresse pas !

Menteuse de kangourou

Paf. Un énorme coussin orange vif vient de m'atterrir sur la tête. Là, la guerre est déclarée ! Je m'élance avec mon coussin vert pomme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les cheveux dans tous les sens, Chloé à terre morte de rire, moi qui me tient à ma lampe pour ne pas tomber et deux oreiller en piteux états. Et j'entend encore papa « vous serez sages mes petites adultes chéries » ! S'il savait le pauvre !

Tu vois qu'il est impossible de ne pas ce rattraper à cette lampe !

Je n'aime pas quand elle a raison… elle a ce regard satisfait qui vous poursuit partout. Comme quand elle vous rappelle de vieux souvenirs que vous voudriez effacer de votre mémoire – des vidéos de nous en maillot de bain, ou même en Eve – et qu'elle promet de monter à toute l'école pour que vous avouiez que vous avez un faible pour un mec.

Chloé… tu vaux toutes les brunes de la terre

T'es sur ?

Croit moi

Certaine ?

Bon à part

…

Elle est inquiète. Typique dès qu'elle est amoureuse

Moi

Grand sourire alors qu'elle vire au rouge tomate.

Demain est un autre jour Chloé… tu verras bien comment ça ira

Une fois n'est pas coutume. Je la laisse venir squatter mon lit.

Mais c'est peut être

Parce qu'on a ravagé le sien…

* * *

A suivre... 


	3. Course d'un jour

**Voilà! J'ai trouvé la faille! la lecture devrait etre plus agréable ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues! héhéhé**

* * *

Au alentours de 21h je me lève pour aller boire un coup quand tout à coup…

- Olivier !!!!! Saperlipopette !

J'avais oublié mon rendez-vous de 20h ! Et flûte ! en plus il était super mignon ! Bon courage Lois ! Alors… soutif avec string assortis. Bon pas d'assortis mais ça fais rien !  
Une jupe… non ! Ma robe ! Mais non il l'a déjà vue ! … mais il l'a bien aimée … et puis zut ! il la reverra !  
Les cheveux ?!  
Pendant ?  
Vendu !  
Enfin je met une petite pince juste pour les retenir tout en laissant quelques mèches… simple et sexy ! Bon ok, plus sauvageonne qu'autre chose mais Sexy quand même !  
Je prend ma trousse de maquillage que je glisse dans mon sac et je pars en courant. Chloé dors profondément, aucun risque qu'elle s'inquiète !  
Bon maintenant un taxi !

- Hep !!!!!

Amen ! Dieu existe ! Je monte dedans et pendant qu'il roule j'en profite pour me maquiller.

- Vous pourriez accélérer ?  
- En retard ?  
- Non en avance ! bien sur en retard !

Parfois je me demande si c'est prudent de laisser rouler de pareils spécimens !

- Ca fera

10 dollars. Tant pis si c'est moins ! je lui lance alors que de mon coté je m'élance telle une gazelle hors du taxi. J'arrive devant le … majordome ? enfin bref ce type qui met au table… Un pingouin dirons nous ! mais c'est une malédiction des animaux à Métropolis ! c'ets pas possible autrement !

- Que puis-je pour vous, madame ?  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Wood.  
- Attendez je regarde  
- C'était pour 20h  
- Ah oui le monsieur qui vient de partir !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Et bien oui, il est sorti il n'y a pas 5 minutes  
- C'est pas vrai ?!  
- Ais-je l'air de mentir ?

Seigneur, ce type est si… calme et poli. C'est incroyable les drôles d'oiseaux que l'on trouve ici ! Après un joli regard très noir je m'élance.  
Je sors en courant avec tout le chic possible, et suivant mon instinct je vais… à droite ! Non à gauche ! Coté du cœur !  
Pitiéééé  
Bon ok meme si je déteste l'avouer  
Il me plait ce type !!!!  
Je l'ai dit !  
Ah non, oublie ce taxi  
Retourne toi !  
Bon allez on cours un peu, on accélère  
Il rentre dans le taxi  
Me voit  
Et son taxi part

- Ah non !

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je cours… mais après un taxi.  
Franchement, espérons que tout cela n'arrivera au oreilles de Chloé sinon je vais en entendre parler pendant six mois !  
Enfin il s'arrête !

- Vous courrez souvent après les taxis ?

Ahhhh ce sourire

- je ne courrais pas après le taxi  
- ah bon ?  
- après vous

Bien joué Lois, Très bien joué !

- Tiens donc  
- Oui  
- Et donc vous m'avez laissé poireauter pendant 1 heure juste pour avoir le plaisir de me courir après ?

Et voir vos fesses

- Pas vraiment, mais vu de ce point de vue là… je ne dis pas oui, ni non non plus  
- Pardon ?

J'éclate encore de rire, ce type est… Trop !  
- Vous rêvassiez alors que je expliquait !  
- Du tout !

J'adore le taquiner, un très bon point pour lui.

- je vous pardonne de ne pas m'avoir écoutée si vous me pardonnez ce retard…  
- Vendu

Après de longues explications du pourquoi, du comment en passant par un « je vous achèterai une montre pour la prochaine fois » il me laissa son numéro de téléphone. Lorsqu'il disparut de ma vue, je poussai un petit soupir de contentement et filai voir si ma soeurette ne s'était pas réveillée entre temps. Un coup d'œil à ma montre

- 3h 20 ?! Non ?!

J'avais passé plus de 6 h avec ce type et sans m'en rendre compte ! Mais le tout était de rentrer sans réveiller Chloé, lui préparer du café. Assez pour me faire pardonner d'être partie sans un mot, alors qu'elle dormait.

--- 1h plus tard---

Pas un seul taxi ! C'ets dingue ! Ils se sont ligué contre moi ! C'est pas possible autrement !  
J'ouvre délicatement la porte et là… horreur !

- Peux tu me dire où tu étais ?!  
- Chloé  
- Tu sera privée de chocolat jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

La barbeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_1er rendez-vous  
Par Miss L'âne _

Le moment le plus craint, le plus imaginé voir cauchemardé, et pourtant on ferait mieux de se relaxer ! Parce qu'à trop stresser… on en oublierait presque le rendez-vous en question !  
Pour un premier rendez-vous : restez naturelle et surtout ne lui mentez pas ! Vous n'êtes jamais à l'heure ? ne lui faites pas de faux espoir ! Arriver en retard ! (Eviter plus d'une demi-heure sinon votre prince repartira et vous ne finirez pas avec un crapaud mais avec un pingouin vous rappelant les règles fondamentales à respecter pour arriver à l'heure ! Soyez charmante, unique et surtout rappelez vous que vous pouvez vous amusez et être comme d'habitude. Votre prince veut vous connaître vous et pas l'image que vous lui donnez de vous !

En un mot : naturelle ! 

- J'aime beaucoup le style même si je n'ai pas trop compris le passage du pingouin…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Certaines comprendront…  
- J'espère bientôt voir le travail de Miss Sullivan, elle vient de me téléphoner elle a rendez-vous justement avec Mr Luthor dans 10 minutes

Chloé calme toi tout ira pour le mieux… enfin suis mes conseils !

- Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ?  
- J'ai toujours eu confiance en Chloé…

J'ajoute en murmurant

- Mais là…  
- Vous dites ?

Rien  
Rien du tout…

- Lois ?  
- Dans la salle de bain !

J'entend la porte qui s'ouvre, même sous la douche j'attrape la chair de poule…

- Ferme la porte !  
- Mais il fait au moins 50° ici !  
- Tu parles ! Tu met bien une couette en été ! Ferme cette porte !

Après le bruit – délicieux – de la porte qui se referme, j'aperçois Chloé qui se remaquille un peu. Louche, surtout quand on sait qu'il est plus de 23h et qu'elle revient d'une Très longue journée avec…  
J'hurle

- Qu'est qu'il a dit ?!

Qu'est ce que je peux être lente à la détente !

- 3 minutes et 10 secondes… tu as déjà fait mieux !  
- Bref. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Parce que dans journée j'entend : « rencontre avec le sexy Lex Luthor »

- Un véritable calvaire, je me demande comment va se passer la suite ! Et toi ?  
- Chloé, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Et c'est là qu'elle commença son récit, enfin… son épopée devrais-je dire !

- Donc j'étais partie de bonne heure pour le manoir de Smallville, comme j'étais partie assez tôt je suis passée au Talon…  
- Comme par hasard !

Accro au Café

- Et donc après un petit expresso

Regard de tueuse

- Bon peut être trois

Là c'est mieux !

- j'ai voulu y aller et là… Lana !  
Je devais avoir une mine assez étonnée et déconcertée parce qu'elle s'empressa de rajouter

- La sangsue rose de Smallville !  
- Non ?!  
- Si ! pendant 1h elle m'a agrippée pour me parler !

Et oui mesdames et messieurs ! en exclusivité ! Miss Sullivan la seule l'unique ! La seule jeune fille au monde capable de papoter avec une cruche alors qu'elle est extrêmement pressée !

- Chloé ?!!!!!!!  
- Et…

Je crains le pire

- Je lui ai renversé un horrible pudding dans les cheveux  
- …  
- Lois  
- …  
- Loisssssss

Est ce normal que je voie des petits anges chantant les louanges de ma Chloé ?

- Gloire à toiiiiiiiii  
- Je sais je sais ! Pour ma statue fais plus de 5m… en dessous c'est trop petit. Pour les fleurs à mettre en mon honneur je te laisse le choix  
- Merci merci !!! Bon allez ! continue !!! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ensuite ?!  
- Et bien Lana la dinde a hurlé que ce pudding vert n'allais pas du tout avec son ensemble rose pâle et elle est partie en courant  
- Tu sais que je t'aime ?  
- Et puis, je suis sortie et là…

Aie mauvais signe, elle tord ses lèvres… aie aie aie

- Je suis rentrée littéralement dans Lex Luthor

Arrêt de fonctionnement de ma tête… non ?! elle n'a pas osé ?! Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit aussi maladroite ?! Nonnnnnnnn pitié faites que ce soit une plaisanterie !!! Pitié.

- Pardon ?  
- Ben oui j'étais dans mes pensées et lui était retourné et… paf

Un murmure… ais je bien entendu… paf ?

- Non non non non non non non non !!!!!!  
- Et si !

Et en plus elle a même pas la tête d'une personne désolée ! Elle a fait foiré cette journée, sans compter que tous les articles vont tomber à l'eau ! Non mais vraiment ! vous vous rendez compte ?! Après lui avoir atterris dessus tel un kangourou, maintenant, et avec toute la classe possible – car connaissant Chloé, cela a du être mémorable – elle lui rentre dedans ! Franchement elle mériterai l'oscar de la personne la plus maladroite !

- T'as pas honte ?!  
- Du tout

Kof kof kof. Aieeee l'eau est passée dans le mauvais conduit.  
Après m'être étranglée plusieurs fois de suite, j'arrive péniblement à répondre un malheureux

- Tu as perdu la tête ?! c'est ça hein ? et ton rêve d'être à la tête du Daily planet ?!  
- Toujours là

Là cher ami lecteur il n'y a que 2 solutions :

1) ce n'est pas ma Chloé en tout cas pas celle de cette dimension  
2) la bouteille de vodka

- Chloé, je t'avais  
- Je n'ai rien bu et je suis bien Chloé

Pour prouver ses dires elle saute sur ma lampe !!!!

- Kawabounga !

Seigneur, elle est devenue folle ! En fait, son esprit n'a pas survécu à Mini-Luthor ! Si c'est pas malheureux !

- Lois  
- Oui ma pauvre pauvre ! Chloé  
- Je l'ai eu  
- …  
- En fait, Lex Luthor était là pour tenter de me semer

Elle est diaboliquement géniale

- Et comme par enchantement, après m'avoir traitée de tout les noms possibles…

Divine

- Il s'est aperçu que son « piège » n'avait pas fonctionné et que donc certes je lui avais foncé dedans, mais il n'aurait jamais du être là… Conclusion : une faute pour racheter une faute.

Impossible qu'il ai pu contrecarrer cela !

- et donc… J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain au manoir pour une interview de 2h pour au moins deux articles

Génial !


	4. Chloé!

**Un grand merci au reviews! J'adore!**

**Alors ce passage est un peu plus petit mais c'est fait exprès (héhéhé)**

**je fais ma sadique mais la suite sera postée samedi ...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La journée du lendemain fut assez périlleuse. Et c'est peu dire…  
Chloé était surexcitée et surtout très très stressée.

- Chloé, arrete immédiatement  
- Quoi ?! mais tu rigole suis déjà assez en retard comme ça !  
- C'est la troisième fois que tu prends ta douche !

Stress qui conduit Chloé à oublier ce qu'elle peut faire…

- Tu peux bien parler… tu viens de te laver les dents deux fois de suite

A mon avis ce problème est de famille…

- Bon récapitulons, tu vas chez Mini Luthor, tu restes calme, élégante, adulte

Il faut toujours lui répéter qu'elle est une adulte parce que sinon les tirages de langues sont plus qu'intempestifs…

- Et toi tu vas tranquillement au Daily, tu lis calmement les lettres que tu as reçue, tu répond à tout le monde et surtout, tu cherches une idée d'article

Et alors qu'elle venait de me démoraliser pour cette « sublime journée » elle réussit à me faire sourire avec un…

- Et surtout tu invites ton Olivier à déjeuner avec toi

Trop malicieuse et trop mignonne… elle arriverait à convaincre quelqu'un qu'il est un génie.

- Et toi ton Lexy !

Mais heureusement mon esprit de répartie fait toujours mouche.  
Après un gros câlin accompagné d'un « bonne chance ! », je file au Daily affronter les filles désespérée qu'un garçon ne les remarque pas et qui veulent que je trouve LA solution à ce problème et vu que selon Chloé, mon idée de lui sauter dessus façon « kangourou » est absurde , je me retrouvai avec la vieille idée absurde du « va lui parler même si tu as peur »  
à chacune des lettres auquel je répondais. Vers 10h, mon esprit commençait déjà à s'évader à des lieues d'ici, en direction d'un petit village d'irréductibles agriculteurs…

- Bonjour, je suis Chloé Sullivan, je viens voir Mr Luthor pour une interview  
- Aviez-vous pris rendez-vous ?  
- Oui mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances…  
- Au revoir, Monsieur ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurai pas interviewé…

J'étais convaincue qu'elle allait savoir se tenir correctement et l'interviewer à merveille, parce que même face à une personne qui l'impressionne, Chloé a toujours su trouver les questions les plus perspicaces.

- Monsieur il y a une folle sur le perron qui refuse de partir avant de vous avoir parlé  
- Et bien chasser là !  
- Elle a juré de nous attaquer en justice si on osait essayer de la faire partir de manière « forte »  
- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je fasse tout moi-même ?!  
- Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus  
- Tient, Miss Kangourou  
- Non monsieur, c'est Miss Sullivan  
- Allez voir plus loin si j'y suis  
- Bien monsieur  
- Miss kangourou, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?  
- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! et arrêtez ce ton sarcastique avec moi  
- Et en quel honneur ?  
- Vous êtes trop mignon pour ça

Et puis, elle allait lui en boucher en coin en étant responsable et adulte.  
Enfin midi, j'avais réussis à contacter Mr Wood enfin Olivier, et il avait trouvé l'idée absolument géniale. Il devait venir me chercher…

Bon à mon avis il tente de se venger de notre dernière soirée…

2h… 2h que je poireaute ici ! Là ce n'est plus du retard… il m'a posé un lapin !

Là je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution, rentrer chez moi, bien au chaud avec assez de chocolat pour me remonter le moral…

La vie est injuste ! C'est vrai ! ce n'était qu'un simple oubli de ma part ! et en plus je suis venue ! J'ai couru après lui ! J'ai littéralement fondu devant ses yeux, je me suis jurée de me plus jamais arriver en retard et lui… il me remercie avec un Lapin !

Vraiment

Après un bain de 3 bonnes heures suivi d'un sublime énorme mug de chocolat, je m'enroule devant un bon film romantique, sans oublier le détail suprême… le pot de crème à glace !

Vers 20h, j'entend Chloé qui rentre. Elle m'a l'air… assommée !

- Dure journée ?  
- Stupéfiante je dirais  
- Ranconte  
- J'ai dit à Luthor que je le trouvais mignon

Là elle mérite vraiment la palme d'or du retournement de situation

- Et il a dit quoi  
- Rien !  
- Comment ça !?  
- Il m'a fait entrer – chose que son pingouin de chasse n'avait pas voulu – et il m'a regardée de manière sarcastique et avec ses « Miss kangourou »  
- Tout aussi sarcastique ?  
- Non du tout, c'était ironique là !  
- Ah ! tu me rassures !  
- Et ta journée ?  
- Une merveille  
- Et…  
- Quoi ?  
- Olivier ?  
- …  
- quoi ?!  
- …  
- C'est un homo qui voulait faire peur à son copain ?! Il fait partie d'une secte adorateur d'un lapin géant et dès qu'il voit une carotte il danse autour ?! C'est en fait une femme ?!

Je viens de passer une horrible journée et je me marre comme une malade juste avec ce que Chloé vient de dire ! elle est incorrigible !

- Il m'a posé un lapin  
- Quoi ?!

Ni une ni deux je me retrouve dans les bras d'une petit blondinette qui me console

- Peut être qu'il a eu un empêchement …  
- Ou qu'il ne veut pas de moi  
- Peut être qu'il s'est perdu dans les embouteillages  
- Qu'il plaisantait  
- Peut être qu'il a voulu se « venger » de manière démesurée de ton retard pour voir si tu l'apprécie vraiment  
- Ou qu'il me déteste

Moi ? pessimiste ?  
Jamaisssssssss  
Oh non  
Il ne manquait plus que ça ! On sonne à la porte !

- Lois ! Prend le dessus et va ouvrir !

Je me retourne dans mon canapé

- Immédiatement !

La sadique !  
Elle m'a volé ma couette !  
Je me lève totalement contre mon grés, me traîne jusqu'à la porte et là…


	5. Il me déteste?

**Bonjour bonjour! (bon ok il est 18h et quelques je devrais dire bonsoir)**

**Bonsoir bonsoir!**

**Voilà! Une petite suite pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (deux autres chapitres ont déjà été écrits, après ça sera peut etre un peu moins régulier comme postage ;) )**

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous **

**Mars-elle ravie que ça te plaise autant**

* * *

Je me retrouve face à un merveilleux, que dis un sublime bouquet de roses rouges. Sur le coup j'en restai un moment ébahie puis je vis le bouquet laisser apparaître un jeune garçon, 15 ans tout au plus, grand sourire.

- Mlle Lane ?  
- Oui ?  
- C'est pour vous

Il me donne le bouquet et… part en courant ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire merci !

- C'était pour quoi ?  
- Des roses

Ah voilà l'instinct journalistique de Chloé qui se remet en route… Voyez à quelle vitesse elle s'empare de mes roses pour trouver un semblant de carte de visite qui pourrait émoustiller sa curiosité !  
Elle me poursuit, inlassablement, tout ça juste pour fouiller les roses

- aie !  
- les roses à épine tu ne connais pas ?  
- sadique  
- c'est pas moi qui les aient achetées !  
- mais qui alors ?

Bonne question !

- allez assez parlé de moi ! raconte cette interview !!!!  
- c'était intéressant  
- mais encore ???  
- Alors tout à commencé avec un stupide majordome, et son arrivée.

Trop rêveuse pour être honnête

- Habillé ?  
- Lois !

Comment embêter Chloé en deux leçons : humour et humour

- Même pas habillé ?!  
- Si ! Avec une sublime chemise bleu nuit… qui allait à merveille avec ses yeux…  
- Et oh ! on redescend sur terre pour tout raconter !  
- Okkkkkkkk  
- Brave fille !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore la taquiner!

- Il m'a taquiné avec cette histoire de kangourou tout le temps

Il n'y pas que moi !

- Qui aime bien,… châtie bien !

A ces yeux je pense que ça lui déplairait pas mais bon ! Elle a trop peur souffrir comme avec ce « Clark » de malheur qui avait osé lui briser le cœur avec une barbie brune !

- Lois, il faut que je t'avoue un truc

Aie aie voir même archi aie !

- Il me déteste  
- Mais non !  
- Si  
- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ???  
- Il me l'a dit  
- Mot pour mot ?  
- Pas exactement  
- …  
- Il m'a dit que si j'étais la dernière personne sur terre il s'exilerait à l'opposé d'où je serais

Mais il est pas net ce type !

- Et pourquoi ?  
- Il ne me l'a pas dit !

Liste des priorités :

1) trouver ce stupide Mini luthor et lui dire tout le bien que je pense de lui  
2) trouver qui m'envoie des roses aussi sublimes  
3) noyer mon chagrin dans la glace noisette

ordre de réalisation  
3-1-2

j'allais oublier ! Changer les idées de Chloé !

juste après ma glace !

- Lex, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Je ne supporte pas cette fille ! Je ne peux même pas la voir en peinture ! Elle m'énerve !!! Un jour de plus et je la noie dans le lac du parc !  
- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne l'as pas encore vue c'est pour ça !  
- En tout cas… elle ne te laisse pas indifférente !  
- Ton humour empire de jour en jour !  
- Avoue que tu as un faible pour cette fille  
- Tout d'abord c'est pas une fille c'est… Un kangourou à forme humaine qui a l'age mental d'une gamine de 4 ans !  
- Tu vas pas me dire que tu lui en veux encore pour cette histoire qu'elle t'a tiré la langue ?  
- Et elle m'a sauté dessus !  
- Pour une fois que c'est pas toi…  
- Pardon ?  
- Rien  
- J'espère ! et ta conquête ? enfin ça m'étonne d'habitude tu prend puis tu jettes !  
- Et qui te dit que c'est pas déjà fait  
- Ta vantardise ne s'est pas encore manifestée  
- Je lui ai posé un lapin  
- Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va continuer à vouloir te voir ?  
- Je lui ai posé un lapin à cause de toi et ton « urgence » kangouresque!  
- Donc ?  
- Disons qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifferent et que je me ferai pardonner si ce n'ets pas déjà fait...  
- Donc tu l'aime ?  
- Pas vraiment, disons que c'est un peu comme toi et ton kangourou  
- C'ets à dire ?  
- Le jeu du chat et de la souris  
- Parle pour toi  
- On verra Lex… on verra !


	6. A nous quatre

**Et voilà la suite! Bonne lecture à toutes et tous! **

* * *

Parfois je me demande si Chloé ne soudoie pas mon réveil… Juste pour avoir le plaisir de me traiter de marmotte pendant toute la journée. Bon il est peut être 11h… et on doit être à son interview avec mini Luthor à 16h… Quoi ?!

- Chloé !!! Comment as tu osé me faire lever alors qu'on ne doit pas y aller avant 5h !!!!  
- Ah tiens ! bonjour marmotte !  
- Tu es  
- Merveilleuse je sais ! bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu va quand même pas aller au restaurant dans cette tenue  
- Au restaurant ?  
- Tu sais Lois, ton pyjama est très joli mais quand même  
- Quel resto ?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant ?!  
- Chloé !  
- Oups  
- Qu'est ce que tu as oublié de me dire ?  
- Ton chevalier servant a téléphoné

Ne pas étrangler Chloé, gentille Lois gentille…

- Et il a dit quoi ?  
- Qu'il t'invitait au resto  
- où ? Et surtout pourquoi ???!!!  
- Pour se faire pardonner je suppose voyons !!!  
- Et il a appris le mode de fonctionnement du téléphone cette nuit pour ne pas me prévenir hier je suppose ?  
- Toi tu lui en veux !  
- T'as trouvé toute seule ?

Aie Lois là tu as été trop loin ! Non revient ma Chloé !!!

- Chloé ! Je suis désolée

Allez petite moue de chien battu

- T'es sure ?  
- Parole d'âne

L'humour il n'y a que ça de vrai !

- Andouille  
- Moi aussi je t'aime

Oh étrange lueur dans les yeux !! Au secours elle prépare un mauvais coup ! Repli stratégique dans… euhhhh… trouvé ! La salle de bain !

- Bonne idée ! Va te laver moi je prépare tes affaires

Et flute ! Je vais encore me retrouver en mini jupe à coup sur !

Bon, on peut toujours dire que ça aurait pu être pire ! Enfin, disons plutôt qu'avec Chloé, Olivier qui est venu accompagné de Mini Luthor J'ai fait très très fort !  
Non mais vous vous imaginez !!!!!??

Que je vous explique comment on en est arrivé là ! Parce que même ça relève du surnaturel !

Tout d'abord, je sors de la douche et… plus une seule serviette ! Chloé (vu qu'il ne faut même pas la nommer) la reine des oublis en tout genre ne devait pas être loin !  
Après m'être séchée avec mon pyjama, l'avoir mis à sécher sur le radiateur le plus proche, avoir enfilé le premier truc venu je rentre dans ma chambre et là… je me retrouve face à un raz de marée de vêtement en tout genre ! De la mini jupe rouge au splendide pull en laine immettable vu que j'y suis allergique !  
Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, une blondinette resplendissante brandissant tel un drapeau une blouse blanche parcourue d'arabesques colorées de verts et de bleu.

- Il va en tomber par terre ! Et avec ça tu me mettra cette sublime jupe !

Ma jupe en jeans ?! La longue (comprenons nous elle arrive aux genoux) ?! A croire qu'elle lit dans mes pensées parce qu'en moins de deux elle m'attrape par le bras pour m'obliger à aller mettre ce qu'elle a décidé que je mettrais ! Il pouvait en être sur de tomber par terre, parce que 15 minutes plus tard ma mine fatiguée et mon pyjama avait fait place à un sublime teint de pêche et habillée sexy mais juste ce qu'il faut ! Bien que je ne lui dirai jamais il faut quand même avouer qu'elle a bon gout ! Mais avant…

- Chloé…  
- Oui ?  
- A toi !

J'adore ma tyrannie !

Quelques heures plus tard nous voilà devant un restaurant plutôt chic du quartier nord de Métroplis. Un simple 3 étoiles selon Chloé, pour moi un resto plein de charme. Et là, J'ai vu Chloé se planquer derrière moi en me disant

- Surtout tu ne te retournes pas !

Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance en Chloé loin de là mais disons que me curiosité est développée à l'extrême… déformation professionnelle !  
Donc je me retourne et voit le sourire le plus charmeur et mignon et…  
Mini Luthor !!!!!! Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer un simple « la vache »

- Lois, je suis navré pour hier mais ce crane d'œuf m'a retenu pendant toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, et ce juste pour parler de sa passion pour les animaux australiens

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je comprends l'allusion

- vous vous souvenez de ma cousine Chloé  
- oui bien sur ! Voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous ?  
- C'est que…  
- elle doit certainement avoir un rendez vous avec un kangourou  
- Demandé si gentiment je vais rester avec ma cousine au cas où une certaine personne décidait de lui poser un lapin…

Là je dis bravo ! Vas-y ma Chloé !  
Mais c'est qu'il me dévore du regard… je vais jamais résisterrrrrrrr

- Et si nous allions manger ?

Il me prend par le bras avec la délicatesse d'un… gentleman dirons nous… Et m'entraine à sa suite.

- Bon Lexounet tu te dépêche !!! ce n'est pas parce que tu veux draguer cette jeune fille qu'il faut trainer !

Ce diner promet d'être… exceptionnel !

Et donc, nous voilà à une jolie table ronde coincée entre Mini Luthor et Olivier…

Vraiment très… exceptionnel !


	7. oh!

**Vu le cri de désespoir de Mars-elle voilà la suite! promis miss je vais m'y atteler sérieusement **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

- Et sinon Lois, vous travaillez sur quel sujet pour le moment ?

Tiens donc… Mini Luthor qui attaque les hostilités

- Et bien, …

Allez va y dis lui, plus vite ce sera dis…

- Il se trouve que je suis actuellement… au courrier du cœur, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres

Oh misères mais pourquoi ?! Me faire ridiculiser royalement par Mini Luthor !

- Non ?!

Et puis qui encore ! Je vais le lui retirer ce satané sourire espèce de crane d'œuf !

- Si ! Et si vous avez besoin vous savez… vous pouvez m'écrire

Aie ! Sale brute ! Chloé ! t'as pas honte… Bon allez on lui fait comprendre de rester calme avec un regard de tueuse

- et pourquoi ferais je ça ?  
- Parce que tu es nul en amour, avec tous tes mariages et ta technique de drague kangourou…

Ah ça c'est pas moi par contre ! Je me tourne vers Olivier qui fixe gravement Mini Luthor… je sais pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup je sens que ça va aller mal

- Déjà tu me fou la paix avec cette histoire et arrête ! je ne veux pas sortir avec cette dinde blonde !

Si j'avais été plus rapide, il aurait eu mon poing. Malheureusement, Chloé s'en est déjà occupé !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un infect petit milliardaire prétentieux et je comprend parfaitement toutes ces femmes qui vous quittent aussi vite ! Vous les répugnez ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et tant pis pour les gens autour ! Vous êtes… non justement vous n'êtes rien, vous croyez tout savoir alors que vous ne savez rien. Le kangourou vous fait ses adieux, Mini Luthor

Waouw ! En plus de l'avoir réduit à néant, elle achève ce combat verbal par un seau d'eau et de glace.

- Espèce de…

Oh le sale type

- Monsieur pauvre tache, osez seulement proférer la moindre menace et je vous promets que vos souffrances seront… terribles

On m'a déjà dit que j'était pire qu'une louve voulant protéger ses petits quand on s'attaquait à ma cousine mais je ne trouve pas tant que ça… oh la mauvaise foi Lois !

- C'est vrai que vous préférez le type marié et peut être futur papa ?  
- Quoi ?!  
- Et bien tu ne dis rien Olivier ?

Non non non… mais dites moi que je rêve ! c'est un blague ?! non !!! quand même pas !

- Lois je…  
- Certainement pas !  
- Ecoutez  
- Oh non ! Vous allez rester ici avec votre ami Luthor et surtout ne nous approchez plus jamais ! Jamais !

Je pars en courant, les monstres… Jamais plus je ne ferai confiance à un sublime beau brun… Le plus important maintenant c'est de rentrer à l'appartement !

- Chloé ? Tu es là ?  
- Oui

Petite voix…

- je peux entrer ?  
- Vite

Oulala pot de glace !

- Fourbe ! j'espère que  
- Tiens

Merci elle m'a pas volé mon pot ! Framboise panacotta ! Idéal pour : les ruptures, le stress et … fêter quelque chose ! Papa nous a toujours dit que c'était pour tout nos glaces mais non… la liste est très sélective !

- Il est ?  
- Marié  
- Nan ?!  
- Si… et peut être un enfant  
- Quoi ?!  
- On se vengera  
- Promis !

Ils paieront !


	8. La vie de Lex Luthor

**mars-elle tu as réussis**

**à partir de janvier tu auras une mise à jour régulière ;)**

**bonne lecture à tous et toutes.**

* * *

Ce matin là quand je me suis réveillée, j'entendais les cris de Chloé, ponctués toutes les minutes par des sortes de rires machiavéliques… Je croyais entendre une vieille folle qui tentait de jeter un sort vaudou. Cette idée me fit sourire et en rentrant dans le salon, voyant Chloé assise à même le sol en chipotant sur la table basse, j'eus quand même un doute.

- Chloé ?

- Lois !

Elle se retourne vers moi un crayon dans une main et dans l'autre un taille crayon. La table est entièrement recouverte de feuilles décorées avec goût par des griffonnages. Et pour ce que je peux voir en m'approchant un peu plus près, ils se révèlent être des dessins enfin des caricatures de Lex Luthor.

- J'aime bien celle avec les cornes de diables…

Chloé en planque certains. Oui elle a été prise sur le fait ! Elle rumine encore contre lui. Cela fait déjà une semaine que la fameuse journée du restaurant a eue lieu et depuis elle ne cesse de la maudire. A cette heure, il doit être atteint de la peste, du choléra, et d'une crise d'urticaire et doit être passé une dizaine de fois à travers une fenêtre. Sans compter la malédiction qui doit poursuivre sa famille jusqu'à la 127ème génération.

- Lois, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Oui bien sur. J'ai toujours su que tu voulais faire carrière dans la bande dessinée…

- Comme toi

Oh non… Elle sait !

Comme pour me le prouver elle sort un petit carnet noir, qui m'est très familier. Je l'ai acheté il y six jours… Elle ouvre lentement et me montre un joli dessin de Olivier poursuivit par une hache, un marteau et un rateau…

- Tu m'expliques douce cousine de mon cœur ?

Je hausse les épaules, prend une feuille et vient m'assoir devant Chloé.

- Il est temps de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Son regard m'en dit long. Elle n'attendait que moi pour se décider. Nous allions leur montrer de quoi nous étions capables !

- Récapitulons. Nous avons deux projets : les articles Luthor et le courrier du cœur. Le plan d'attaque : leur faire mordre la poussière. Une idée ?

- Des articles pour les massacrer ?

- Non…

- Mais Lois ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser en paix !

- On va juste le faire correctement mais avec assez de sous entendu pour les discréditer…

- Tu es diabolique !

Les seuls qui étaient diaboliques c'était bien ces deux crétins qui avaient osé se moquer de nous.

La journée entière se déroula entre rire et délire. Et voilà ce que nous présentions aux premières lueurs de l'aube à notre rédacteur en chef…

**Projet : Une semaine avec Lex Luthor **

Jour 1 : sa vie

Lex Luthor est sans conteste une figure imposante de la société mondaine de Métropolis. Son coté milliardaire aidant, on peut le voir très souvent au bras d'une brune plantureuse dans toutes les soirées. Malheureusement, on remarque que monsieur Luthor n'arrive jamais à trouver la perle rare, ou à se souvenir avec qui il sort. Pour plus de facilité et pour ne pas devoir retenir le prénom de chacune de ses conquêtes, les petits surnoms d'animaux sont fréquents. Notre envoyée spéciale a d'ailleurs pu découvrir que le thème de ce mois-ci est l'Australie. Les « mon kangourou en sucre » et les « mon petit koala » sont légions. Nous avons interrogé une psychologue qui nous a confié que plus de la moitié de ses clientes sont là suite à une rupture avec Mr Luthor. Cet homme qui a souffert de la perte de sa mère très jeune et des absences répétées de son père semble vouloir combler ce manque affectif en accumulant les rencontres et les relations d'un soir. A quelques reprises, il a cru avoir trouvé la femme de ses rêves mais ses mariages se sont tous soldés par des échecs cuisants. Mesdemoiselles méfiez-vous ! Un tel homme ne peut que briser les cœurs…

Jour 2 : ses projets

Outre son rêve de rentrer dans le Guinness Book pour le plus grand nombre de mariages ratés, Monsieur Luthor a pour ambition de polluer notre belle terre avec ses Usines qui détruisent le paysage et qui empestent à mille kilomètres. On connait son penchant pour les expériences effectuées dans ses usines de Smallville qui lui ont valu le prix du l'être le plus infâme dans l'excellent journal du lycée de la petite bourgade. On a appris que les expériences sur la Kryptonite étaient le but ultime de ce millionnaire visionnaire de la fin du monde. Le porte-parole de l'entreprise basée à Métropolis dans la zone industrielle n'a pas a voulu confirmer cette information mais n'a rien nié non plus. Affaire à suivre !

Jour 3 : Ses passe-temps

Les passes temps de monsieur Luthor sont d'un goût un peu douteux. Nous pouvons entre autre citer : Jouer avec les gens, se servir d'eux, les torturer, se marier (record de 8 à l'heure actuelle qui dit mieux ?), conquérir le monde et le polluer et dépenser sa fortune. Des sources bien placées nous ont informés à propos d'une passion pour le billard et la dégustation de Whisky. Monsieur Luthor rend visite très rarement à son père emprisonné depuis quelques mois pour le meurtre de ses parents. On peut comprendre grâce à cela pourquoi de tels passe-temps pour le moins extravagant et odieux. Ses relations avec les gens sont souvent courtes et mène bien souvent à des psychothérapies à ceux qui l'approchent (voir notre article de la veille)

Jour 4 : Ses goûts

Brunes, avec de longues jambes, et de préférence celles qu'il peut larguer après quelques heures. Une partie, celles qu'il épouse, repart bien souvent avec en poche une jolie somme d'argent. Certaines, les délaissées, tentent de se venger en le tuant ou en le rendant fou. Des rumeurs courent à propos d'une de ses épouses qui aurait tenté de l'abandonner sur une ile déserte. Mais comme nous pouvons le remarquer, toutes ces tentatives n'ont jamais été fructueuses.

On peut lui concéder qu'il a l'art de dénicher des cas uniques en leur genre. Dans ses grandes passions nous pouvons aussi citer la couleur pourpre. Cette couleur est censée représenter la puissance et l'autorité. Le pourpre a souvent une signification de mystère, richesse et délicatesse, tantôt malaise, trouble ou provocation. Tout un programme pour une personne qui porte le nom d'un des grands conquérants de l'antiquité : Alexandre le Grand.

Jour 5 : Ses conquêtes

Comme nous avons pu le remarquer au cours de cette semaine, la vie de Lex Luthor est parcourue de mariages multiples et de maîtresses dans chaque port et dans chaque lit. La gente féminine semble être à ses pieds, mais ses préférences très marquées pour les brunes semblent être fondées. Le portier d'un des hôtels où séjourne Mr Luthor a confirmé qu'il n'avait jamais vu une seule blonde au bras de ce Don juan. Mais vu de la manière dont il traite ses conquêtes, consolez-vous mesdemoiselles ! Vous valez tellement mieux que ça !

Jour 6 : Comment survivre quand il ne vous apprécie pas

Personne n'a pu répondre à ce jour à cette question. La plupart sont en fuite à l'autre bout du monde, ou sont morts et enterrés. Le livre recommandé serait « comment disparaitre de la surface de la Terre sans qu'on puisse être retrouvé »

Jour 7 : Comment conquérir Lex Luthor 

Si après toutes les informations que nous vous avons livrées durant cette semaine vous n'avez pas encore quitté la ville en criant au fou, et que toutefois vous pensez être la femme idéale de ce milliardaire aussi arrogant que chauve, alors ceci est pour vous ! Tout d'abord pensez à vous teindre en blonde, sortez vous attributs féminins et pour finir, allez le voir. Le charme devrait agir dans les autres secondes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, petites célibataires, souriez ! N'oubliez pas que la vie est belle ! Et que vous valez tellement mieux que ça !

Je relis une dernière fois notre travail. Bon ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler de l'objectivité pure mais j'en suis quand même contente. Notre cher rédacteur en chef ne voudra jamais le publier mais bon. Cela nous a permis de nous défouler sur ce crétin…

- A ton avis on publie ça la semaine prochaine ?

- Chloé, ça ne passera jamais !

J'éclate de rire devant sa mine dépitée. Oulala je n'aime pas du tout son regard. Mais alors pas du tout !

- Mais si ça passera.

- Chloé…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ma voix moralisatrice.

- On lui présente, il censure et on soudoie l'imprimerie…

- Tu te feras prendre et adieu le journalisme !

- Pas forcément, je deviendrai celle qui se vengea de Lex Luthor.

- Achète le manuel que tu préconises…

Je feuillette ce que l'on vient d'écrire

- Le sixième jour ! « Comment disparaitre de la surface de la Terre sans qu'on puisse être retrouvé ». Chloé c'est de l'inconscience pure. Même si ça pourrait être marrant…

En voyant son sourire j'ai l'impression qu'elle croit que je vais l'aider…

- Chloé, non non non. Tu ne vas pas t'attaquer à Lex Luthor. Trouve un autre moyen pour te venger mais pas ça !

- Lois je m'en sortirai…

- Oui, parce que tu ne vas pas le faire.

Trois jours plus tard. En première page du Daily Planet :

**Une semaine avec Lex Luthor : **Sa vie

Lex Luthor est sans conteste une figure imposante de la société mondaine de Métropolis. Son coté milliardaire aidant, on peut le voir très souvent au bras d'une brune plantureuse dans toutes les soirées. Malheureusement, on remarque que monsieur Luthor n'arrive jamais à trouver la perle rare, ou à se souvenir avec qui il sort. Pour plus de facilité et pour ne pas devoir retenir le prénom de chacune de ses conquêtes, les petits surnoms d'animaux sont fréquents. Notre envoyée spéciale a d'ailleurs pu découvrir que le thème de ce mois-ci est l'Australie. Les « mon kangourou en sucre » et les « mon petit koala » sont légions. Nous avons interrogé une psychologue qui nous a confié que plus de la moitié de ses clientes sont là suite à une rupture avec Mr Luthor. Cet homme qui a souffert de la perte de sa mère très jeune et des absences répétées de son père semble vouloir combler ce manque affectif en accumulant les rencontres et les relations d'un soir. A quelques reprises, il a cru avoir trouvé la femme de ses rêves mais ses mariages se sont tous soldés par des échecs cuisants. Mesdemoiselles méfiez-vous ! Un tel homme ne peut que briser les cœurs…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça va mal tourner cette histoire. Je suis tellement préoccupée que je ne vois pas l'homme qui s'approche de moi.

- Il faut qu'on parle Lois.

Olivier Wood…

- Désolée j'ai autre chose à faire. Et toi, tu n'es pas censé avoir ta femme et ton futur bébé à cajoler ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Non !

Oh mais pourquoi est –il aussi mignon ?! Pour me sauver et surtout pour ne pas retomber dans ses bras, je lui lance mon café à la figure. Ne le dites jamais à Chloé, elle me renierait pour un tel crime mais c'était impossible de faire autrement ! Ce type est tout ce que j'exècre en étant le plus mignon de tous.

- Je ne suis pas disposée à parler bébé et tricot, vois tu.

Je tourne les talons et part en courant.

Décidément les mecs ont le chic pour me faire pleurer !


	9. Courrier du coeur?

**Voilà! je suis de retour et promis je vais tenter d'être plus régulière dans les mises à jour!**

**Bonne lecture, gros bisous et on oublie pas la petite** **review (hein????)**

* * *

A peine arrivée sur le lieu du crime, Perry White s'avance furax vers moi.

- Mademoiselle L'âne, pourriez vous m'expliquer votre article ?!

Article ? Le mien ? Il me semble pourtant qu'il était très bien… Non ? Elle n'aurait pas osé ?!

- Donnez-moi ça !

Je lui arrache le journal des mains, et sous son air outré, je lis en vitesse mon article. Je marmonne des choses : « copain, fourbe, vengeance, nu, escalier, cactus, lit, cire, épiler,… ». Elle a osé ! Chloé je te jure que là tu as dépassé les bornes !

- Monsieur, je vous jure que je vais réparer ça au plus vite mais je dois absolument aller voir ma cousine !

Je n'écoute même pas ce qu'il me hurle et part en courant. Où peut-elle bien être ?! Il est… 8h. J'ai déjà eu droit à ce cher Olivier, et maintenant Chloé qui s'y met aussi. Mais que leur ais-je fait pour mériter ça ?! Non, mais vraiment ! J'avais enfin trouvé un job, avec elle, on pouvait enfin être ensemble plus souvent et s'amuser et non ! Il fallait qu'elle se mêle de ça et qu'elle se débrouille pour me mettre quasi à la porte ! Elle a vraiment un don inné pour se fourrer dans des mauvais plans ! Se mettre à dos, son patron et Lex Luthor ! Et s'attaquer à moi ! Bon ce n'est pas une véritable attaque. C'est vrai que ces solutions contre un copain pas très sympa étaient bonnes. Le coup de la cire à épiler dans le dos quand il dort ça doit être marrant. Le cactus est plus dangereux… parce que je suis tellement maladroite comme Chloé que j'ai toutes les chances de me piquer avec ma vengeance. Nu dans les escaliers… faut voir. Il faut vivre en appartement et réussir à le faire sortir… Une alerte incendie peut-être ? Bon alors, on tente… le café ! Elle doit y être ! Je me faufile entre les dizaines de personnes mal réveillées qui attendent leur café et aperçoit à l'autre bout du café, à la terrasse, ma douce et tendre. Je lui jetterai bien son café à terre. Juste pour l'énerver un bon coup…  
Elle me voit.

- Lois ! Alors ? qu'en penses-tu ?  
- Chloé mais que t'est-il passé par la tête ?! Tu es folle ou quoi ?! tu sais que je risque de me faire virer ?!

Elle semble réaliser ce qu'elle a fait. Enfin je suppose que son expression perdue est un signe qu'elle s'aperçoit que ce qu'elle a fait est mal.

- Oh Lois ! Je… je suis désolée ! Je t'aiderais ! Je te le promets !

Elle est au bord des larmes ! Mon dieu qu'ais-je fait ?!

- Chloé ! calme-toi ! Non ne pleure pas !

Je rêve ou c'est moi qui m'excuse ?! Cette fille est diabolique !

- Lois, je suis,…. Désolée !  
- Tu as déjà croisé mini Luthor ?  
- Non.  
- Quand tu l'auras vu, j'accepterai tes excuses.

Et je serai là pour la réconforter aussi. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir. Il va la réduire en miettes, la désintégrer, la faire disparaitre… et là, c'est ma version optimiste des choses.

- Viens.

Elle m'entraine à travers la foule et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le Daily Planet.

- On te faire réengager !  
- Chloé, tu as beaucoup d'espoir !

Elle me pousse dans l'ascenseur. Je bouscule au minimum 7 personnes. Des feuilles volent. Pendant que j'aide, à renfort d'excuses, à ramasser tout ce qui traine à terre, Chloé, elle, discute avec une petite vieille qui vient surement pour réclamer son supplément. C'est la quinzième fois qu'elle vient. Tous les lundis elle arrive, réclame que son supplément du dimanche n'est pas arrivé, attend patiemment qu'on lui en apporte un, et repart avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis persuadée qu'elle trafique quelque chose. Il faudra que j'enquête là-dessus à l'occasion. A mais non. Je suis virée. C'est vrai !  
A peine les portes de l'ascenseur commencent à s'ouvrir, Chloé attrape la manche de mon manteau, et me tire hors de cet endroit. Son geste est tellement brusque que tous les papiers s'envolent. Les cris des personnes sont heureusement bloqués par les portes de l'ascenseur qui se referment. Je viens de me faire des amis je crois…

- Ah vous voilà !

Perry White dans toute sa splendeur. Toujours cet air méchant sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu pour le changement radical de style de vos articles ?!

Chloé ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas virer Lois !  
- Je n'y compte pas…

Je relève les yeux, abasourdie.

- Quoi ?!

Chloé est toujours dans un autre monde…

- C'est une excellente journaliste ! Et je trouve que mon, enfin je veux dire que son article est très bien !  
- Je suis d'accord.

Attendez ! Il est d'accord ?!

- Cet article va faire du remous dans les rédactions de nos concurrents ! Enfin quelque chose qui n'est pas niais dans le courrier du cœur ! Une grande nouvelle ! Une superbe idée !

Chloé je t'aime !

- Je ne suis pas virée alors ?  
- Si vous m'aviez écouté tout à l'heure vous le sauriez…  
- Désolée.  
- Si vous me faites un article tout aussi délirant pour demain, vous êtes entièrement pardonnée ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai un Lex Luthor assez énervé dans mon bureau. Je suppose que c'est à votre article que je le dois Miss Sullivan ?  
- Mini Luthor est là ?

Oups, Lois, réfléchis avant de parler ! Réfléchis !

- Euh oui, Mini Luthor est là. Mais son papa n'est pas là, il a trouvé que sa version mini était assez adulte que pour prendre ses responsabilités tout seul. Songez Sullivan à mettre cette expression de mini Luthor à l'occasion dans vos articles… Je la trouve… divinement drôle.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, Chloé se retourne vers moi avec un sourire triomphant.

- je suis un génie !  
- Modeste avec ça.  
- Un génie quand même…  
- Chloé,  
- Quoi ?  
- Merci…  
- Mais de rien ! je t'enverrai une liste de café que j'adorerai goûter !  
- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi…  
- Jamais !  
- Tu vas faire quoi pour mini ?  
- Fuir ? Ou fuir… Ou  
- Fuir ?  
- Arrête de me voler les mots de la bouche Lois ! Ce n'est pas bien !  
- Et toi, arrête de fuir. Assume. Tu voulais le mettre en colère et lui montrer que tu ne cèderais pas à ses quatre volontés. Tu l'as fait. Maintenant, vois ce que tu peux faire de ça.  
- Et s'il essaie de se débarrasser de moi ?  
- Je te protègerai… On pourrait même déménager, J'ai entendu dire que la Tasmanie était un endroit extraordinaire.  
- Et c'est moi qui voulais fuir, hein ?  
- Chloé, Mini Luthor sort du bureau.

Je sais que c'était sadique et pas sympa venant de moi, mais la voir courir sous le bureau pour se cacher était tellement drôle… la suite de la journée nous réservait encore bien des surprises…  



	10. Cohabitation

voilà donc, je me remet à cette fic, et je jure de la finir un jour ^^

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chloé était très discrète à ce moment là. Elle se cachait autant qu'elle pouvait sous le bureau mais sa main essayait désespérément d'attraper le café qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Je ricanais tranquillement lorsque je me redis compte que Luthor était réellement dans le bureau ! Il était à moins de 15 mètres de nous ! Ce jour là n'était décidément pas très favorable à nos karmas. J'eu l'impression étrange qu'une de mes vies antérieures avait du être très très vilaine. C'était bien ma veine. J'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça et voilà que mes vies antérieure venait

Malheureusement, son camouflage ne berna pas le mini Luthor. Il se déplaçait un sourire aux lèvres…

Un sourire aux lèvres après un article tueur du genre de celui de Chloé… Ce type avait quelque chose en tête et ça me semblait à cet instant très très dangereux. Il allait la manger toute crue !

- Douce petite Kangourou…

Il m'avait royalement ignorée et s'était assis sur le bureau.

- Alors, comme ça, on écrit un article sans m'en parler ?

Chloé grogna en guise de réponse et je pu profiter de l'occasion pour malencontreusement lui renverser mon chocolat chaud sur la veste.

- Oups. Je suis navrée…

- Kangourou, venez vivre chez moi.

Pardon ?!

- Vous êtes malade !

- Oh, Miss Sullivan, vous ici… quel étrange hasard.

- Je travaille ici !

- Ca reste encore à voir…

- Luthor, faites attention à…

- Vous venez vivre chez moi, vous travaillez sur vos articles et on verra si vous gardez votre poste.

Chloé acquiesça aussitôt. Je lui aurais bien donné une bonne baffe pour lui remettre les neurones à place mais Mini Luthor abattit sa dernière carte.

- L'âne, vous venez aussi. Sinon, au revoir joli bureau.

- Vous ne pourrez jamais nous mettre à la porte.

Son sourire diabolique refait surface.

- Je viens vous chercher à 16h précise. Une valise par personne !

Une seule ?! Mais ce type est le pire des monstres de cette planète ! Comment vais-je pouvoir réussir à mettre toutes mes affaires dans une seule et unique valise ?!

*-*-*-*-

Quand nous arrivons enfin au manoir Luthor, je suis impressionnée. Il est immense. Comment pouvait-il faire des restrictions sur nos bagages ?

Il a une limousine immense, je ne mens pas, on a fait le tour avec Chloé et cela nous a pris plus de 5 minutes pour ramper jusque l'avant. De plus, il a voyagé dans une autre limousine que la notre ! Non mais vous y croyez ?! Deux limousines immenses juste pour conduire trois personnes. Enfin, pour l'ego surdimensionné de ce sale type c'était probablement très nécessaire.

Chloé me prend par la main et m'entraine à sa suite. Ce matin, j'ai cru être renvoyée et là, je suis obligée de vivre pendant une semaine chez un type qui me déteste.

Si nous en sortons vivante, je jure de devenir une sainte qui aidera son prochain. Je refuse de pourrir la vie de mes prochaines vies.

- C'est …

- Un modeste manoir, Kangourou.

- Luthor, arretez avec ça !

- Ou vous me sauterez dessus ?

- Ne me tentez pas…

Son regard à cet instant semblait très déterminé. Mais j'ignorais alors à quel point.


	11. Manoir de l'enfer

Une suite! (oui oui, personne ne suit je suppose vu les reviews) mais je continue. )

Payez moi en review si ça vous chante. Ca me motivera peut-être plus pour finir cette fic. Si vous en voulez une.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chloé partit avec un domestique – ou majordome ? – vers sa chambre. Tandis que Lex Luthor en personne m'emmena vers ma propre chambre – étrangement située à l'exact opposé de celle de ma cousine.

Je découvris bien vite que cela était extrêmement bien calculé. Diaboliquement calculé. Mini Luthor nous en voulait et il comptait bien en profiter tant que nous étions à sa merci. Heureusement que Perry savait où ses deux journalistes préférées étaient sinon nous aurions pu disparaître de la surface de cette terre pour tomber dans l'oubli.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Je me retourne vivement vers Mini Luthor.

-C'était Chloé ça !  
-Vous pensez ?  
-Que lui avez-vous fait ?!  
-Elle a insinué qu'il y avait des cadavres partout chez moi… Je suppose qu'elle en a trouvé un ou deux.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un…  
-Je sais. Mais je vous aime bien aussi L'âne.  
-Vile Mini Luthor…

Il était très fort. Mais j'allais l'avoir. Il devait avoir un faible pour Chloé. J'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

-Et sinon, je suppose que votre chambre est juste à coté.  
-Non, elle est dans l'autre aile du manoir.  
-A coté de Chloé ? Vous voulez tenter une interview de nuit ?

Qu'il ne me réponde pas valait toutes les victoires du monde. Il allait bientôt craquer pour Chloé.  
Et…

Oliver.

Woody Woody Olivier.

Et derrière lui, Woody Woody Madame enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Et tous les deux portant des alliances serties de diamants.

Courrier du cœur : Il est beau ? Trop beau pour être vrai ? Fuyez, c'est un mirage. Prenez un chocolat chaud et attendez que ça passe.

***  
Je traverse en courant le manoir. Sincèrement mais qui m'a installé autant de marches ?! Et on ne pouvait pas mettre des étiquettes sur les portes non ?!

Je retire ce que je viens de dire, il y a pensé. Toute l'aile de l'ouest – ou est ce celle de l'est ? – est placardée de petites étiquettes aux noms enchanteurs. « La salle de torture », « Cadavres (chambre 1) Mort par décapitation », « Cadavres (chambre 2) Ex-fiancée/femmes »,… J'en passe et des meilleures.

Une retient mon attention « Kangourou » et je rentre sans délicatesse. Sur le lit un squelette et dans le coin plus loin, Chloé blanche comme une morte.

-Poussin.  
-Il veut me tuer.  
- Actuellement, il n'y a aucune étiquette sur la porte indiquant des cadavres de journalistes. On a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.  
-Lois.  
- Je sais, mais t'inquiète pas. On finit ces interviews de malheur, on se débarrasse du milliardaire, du crétin et de sa femme et on retourne à la maison.  
-Le crétin ? Woody ?  
-Ouais…

La porte s'ouvre en grand, laissant place au trio de l'enfer.

- Kangourou avec moi. On va visiter mon usine et on discutera de votre prochain article. Olivier vient avec nous. L'âne vous avez déjà essayé les séances prénatales ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit : Chloé est enlevée par ces deux brutes et avec un sourire contrit, la femme m'adresse une excuse muette.

-Vous êtes donc sa femme.  
-A Olivier.

J'ai mal d'entendre ça. Alors c'est correct. Il est marié. Futur papa qui plus est.

-Et je suis votre esclave en gros.  
- Non. Mais j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez. En échange, je vous livre l'une ou l'autre information sur cette situation plutôt atypique.

Elle désigne de la tête son ventre. Atypique.

La journée semble être des plus étranges. Mais les révélations qui arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard allaient me permettre de changer du tout au tout la donne.

Mini Luthor allait regretter son choix de nous avoir séquestrées ici.


	12. Natation et autres révélations

Une nouvelle suite!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Ma vie est un enfer.  
Enfin… Non, pas réellement mais j'ai tout de même l'une ou l'autre petite chose à rectifier.

Ma cousine était traquée par un fanatique des kangourous qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : se débarrasser d'elle.  
Je tombe amoureuse d'un crétin qui est marié et futur papa.  
Je crois me faire virer à cause d'un article que Chloé a fait passer pour mien.  
Je suis félicitée pour cet article alors que je n'ai strictement rien à voir dans sa rédaction.  
Je suis à moitié kidnappée par Mini Luthor.  
Je suis dans une séance de préparation à l'accouchement avec la femme du type dont je suis amoureuse…

Les gens nous regardent bizarrement.  
Ils n'ont jamais vu deux femmes venir à des séances de…  
Ils ne croient quand même pas que nous sommes en couple ?! Rassurez-moi…

Inspirer, expirer… Il faut que je me calme.  
J'essaie de suivre au mieux le rythme imposé par le prof.

- Messieurs, regardez un instant notre couple de… dames. Regardez donc comme elles sont en harmonie toutes les deux. On ne sait dire laquelle se prépare à un accouchement. Elles sont à fond dans l'exercice.

S'il ne parlait pas avec autant de conviction je crois que je serais capable de ricaner.

Nous passons à un autre exercice et un bout de papier vient se poser sur mes genoux. Ce charmant mot vient de mon voisin de gauche. Il me fait un clin d'œil que j'ignore au mieux tandis que sa charmante épouse tente péniblement de se relever par ses propres moyens – entendez par là qu'elle se dandine avec la grâce d'un éléphant de mer échoué sur une plage alors que son mari ne se réoccupe pas le moins du monde d'elle.

Le mot est des plus concis « Un plan à trois avec votre copine ». Je lui souris, lui montre le petit mot que je déchire lentement et méthodiquement devant son nez.

Ce type ne manque pas du culot, il va m'entendre après le cours. Alors que l'on change encore une fois de position pour un nième exercice – vous saviez qu'il fallait faire autant de chose pour accoucher correctement ?! - je me déplace un peu trop vite vers la droite. Ma femme enceinte à moi manque de basculer tête en avant mais je la rattrape in extrémis. Ma femme enceinte. Quelle jolie expression. Je n'aurais jamais cru le dire un jour. Même si ce n'est pas techniquement MA femme enceinte. C'est celle que Mini Luthor m'a collée dans les pattes, quoique… C'est celle de Woody Wood que Mini Luthor m'a passée. Ils auraient quand même pu y aller eux-mêmes. C'est au futur père de faire ça. Pas à la femme amoureuse du futur père. Oh vous m'avez compris. Ah le sale petit Mini riquiqui Luthor… Il va voir de quel bois de me chauffe. Woody Wood lui, … et bien je préfère l'ignorer purement et simplement.

Alors que nous entamons à nouveau un exercice de respiration – croyez-moi, mes poumons n'auront jamais été aussi propres- il y eut un bruit monstre qui nous parvint de l'extérieur de la salle.  
Un véritable débarquement. Deux individus, deux énormes sacs ainsi que des tapis de gym rose bonbon: Olivier et Mini Luthor pour ne pas les citer. Les individus, pas les tapis. Ma première réflexion fut « lequel des deux est en cloque ». Je ricanais devant la scène et je ne fus pas la seule, d'autres avaient dû avoir la même réflexion que moi.

***

- Chloé, tu m'expliques ?

Nous étions trois sur le banc : Madame Wood, moi et Chloé.

A terre, nous avions nos « futurs papa ». Les pauvres avaient été torturés par le professeur de gym prénatale à la seconde où il avait appris que Madame Wood était enceinte d'un homme qui avait ramené à la maison ma modeste personne qu'il draguait effrontément depuis un certain temps sans lui annoncer qu'il allait être papa. Mini Luthor avait eu aussi son lot de malheur lorsque Chloé avait révélé que son « ami » l'appelait uniquement par un sobriquet, qu'il refusait de la toucher depuis qu'elle était enceinte – il m'avait fallut une grande concentration pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Et bien, d'après le peu que j'ai compris, il y a eu un souci à l'usine et il refuse que je voie quoique ce soit. Je pense que c'est un plan secret pour quelques enrichissements. Va-savoir lesquels…  
- Etrange. Enfin, comme d'habitude avec Mini-Luthor.  
- Et toi ? Comment ça va ?  
- Je suis passée du statut d'esclave à bonne copine. Chloé, je te présente Colombe. Colombe est la femme d'Olivier.  
- Joli prénom.  
- Merci, mais comme je disais à votre cousine, notre situation est un peu atypique.

Atypique.  
Le mot était vraiment très léger pour sa situation.

Colombe était sur le point de nous révéler « son grand secret » lorsque Monsieur Whong, professeur de natation prénatale vint nous chercher.

Immergé à moitié dans une eau chaude. Il nous mit en groupe. Moi, Colombe et Olivier d'un coté ; Mini-Luthor et Chloé de l'autre. Quelques autres couples vinrent se joindre à nous mais je redoutais une attaque.

Il pouvait essayer de noyer ma cousine. Il avait le mobile et l'arme.  
Je faisais très peu attention à ce que je faisais et rapidement Colombe en profita pour me taquiner à propos d'Olivier. J'avais la femme enceinte la plus drôle de tout le Kansas dans les bras.

Elle proposa à Olivier de divorcer pour lui permettre de se mettre en couple avec moi. Ensuite, elle proposa à Mini-Luthor d'épouser Olivier vu que ses mariages hétérosexuels finissaient toujours par capoter.  
Les deux concernés furent tellement outrés qu'ils tentèrent de nous noyer mais notre cher professeur leur donna à chacun un bon coup de bâton sur la tête et les força à nager quatre tours de bassin.  
Chloé travailla le reste de l'heure avec Colombe et moi, les mâles tentant péniblement de finir la nage.

- En fait, Olivier ne m'a épousée que pour le bébé. Mais il n'est pas de lui. Il est d'Olivier Wood… senior. Qui lui est parti aux Bahamas avec sa nouvelle conquête qui est enceinte de triplés. Olivier ne veut pas que mon bébé naisse sans famille du coté paternel. Mais la raison pour laquelle il ne vous a rien dit reste un mystère pour moi.


	13. Une fin ou le début de tout

Voilà, j'ai bien réfléchi et donc, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de "Reportages et plus... si affinité". Une fic totalement délirante j'en conviens bien. J'espère que malgré tout, les lecteurs en garderont au moins un bon souvenir. C'était là mes débuts dans les fics longues. Prochainement, vous trouverez aussi la suite de "Walk with me, I'm your boss".  
Bisous à toutes et bonne lecture si jamais quelqu'un s'y risque ^^  
Elle va quand même me manquer cette Chloé kangourou ^^

* * *

A peine, nous fûmes dans le manoir que je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Ce satané Olivier et ce satané Mini-Luthor allaient nous rendre folles. Si ce n'était pas déjà chose faite.

Colombe nous expliqua que monsieur Wood était un homme à femme. Il ne pouvait pas rester fidèle et elle l'acceptait. Bien qu'un peu ébahie devant tant de bonté – ou de folie furieuse – Chloé et moi restâmes silencieuses.  
Monsieur Wood avait refusé de reconnaître le bébé et était parti avec une blonde platine quelques semaines auparavant. Olivier, l'ainé de la famille, avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de demander à Colombe de l'épouser. Ce mariage serait temporaire et le divorce devrait-être prononcé quelques jours après la naissance du bébé.

- Quel homme.  
- C'est sûr. Lois, ne le laissez pas s'envoler.  
- Il est marié, j'ai pour devise « jamais les hommes mariés ».  
- Bientôt divorcé…  
- Exact. Je verrai.

Je pouvais quand même bien me laisser tenter. Au point où en était les choses.

- Chloé, comment as-tu réussis à entrer au cours de gym prénatale avec ces deux guignols ? En rose en plus !  
- La sécurité était impressionnante. Je n'en revenais pas. Je me suis faites passer pour une future maman. Mais comme j'avais deux hommes avec moi, le garde a supposé qu'ils étaient gays et qu'ils comptaient adopter mon bébé. Donc, pour se moquer d'eux, il leur a donné du rose.  
- Et qui était le père du bébé fictif ?  
- Mini-Luthor. Et vu les révélations de Colombe je crois que ça valait mieux.  
- C'est exact. Parce que Olivier a six frères et quatre sœurs.  
- Pas possible ?!  
- Si.  
- Et combien ont été reconnu par Olivier et combien par son père ?  
- Nul ne le sait.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'allais avoir une ribambelle de beaux-frères et belles-sœurs. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer que… Non, non, non Lois. Ne te fait pas de films. Tu ne l'épouseras pas. Quoique.  
Silence dans ma tête !

Chloé allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque Mini-Luthor passa dans le salon, l'attrapa par le bras et la conduisit dans la pièce d'à coté. Colombe et moi décidâmes qu'il serait vraiment très impoli d'écouter aux portes.

- De plus, il est très vilain d'être curieux.  
- C'est vrai. Et nous ne pouvons pas prétexter qu'il pourrait la tuer.  
- Elle lui a fait porter du rose.  
- Il peut donc attenter à sa vie.  
- Il est de notre devoir d'écouter à la porte. Pour sa sécurité.  
- C'est exact, nous protégeons la vie. C'est une noble cause.  
- ET cela compense notre mauvaise action.

Dire que l'écoute fut malaisée est un euphémisme.

- Il a dit quoi ?  
- Argent de poche ?  
- Non, ça ressemblait plus à « dans la poche ».  
- Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?  
- Ouvrons la porte.

N'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas de l'espionnage, c'est de la protection rapprochée.

- Un kangourou avec un faux bébé dans la poche , c'est du joli !  
- Vous vouliez absolument rentrer pour parler à Colombe !  
- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Au pire, c'était pour aider… Olivier !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sauver le bébé de Colombe et que votre cousine ne se noie pas.  
- Hein ?!  
- Si elles tentaient de se battre pour l'amour d'Olivier.  
- Il n'est pas le père du bébé. Elles n'ont pas de raisons de se battre.  
- Pour lui ?  
- Colombe aime le père d'Olivier. Suivez un peu !  
- Mais je vous enquiquine ! Kangourou, vous filez du mauvais coton !  
- Vous vouliez juste me voir en maillot de bain !  
- Oui !  
- Ah ah !  
- Non ! Je voulais dire non !  
- Vous avez dit oui !  
- Non !  
- Si ! Vous êtes amoureux de moi !  
- Non !  
- Si !  
- Je vous assure que non, vous ne me faites aucun effet. Strictement aucun !

Il eut un grand silence. Inquiètes – et non pas curieuses… enfin, disons 50-50 – nous nous approchâmes encore un peu pour voir ce qui se passait. Chloé avait littéralement sauté au cou de son chauve et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Je pris en vitesse une photo avant de courir avec Colombe nous jeter dans les coussins.

Ils revenaient dans la pièce principale, main dans la main. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Olivier. Chloé n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis ce temps là. Elle arborait un sourire triomphant.

- Mademoiselle l'âne. Enfin… Lois. M'accordes-tu la main de ta cousine Chloé ?  
- Euh, oui.

Mon cerveau avait un bug. Un bug total et irréparable. Définitivement irréparable. Comment pouvait-il passer de la haine tenace à un amour pareil ?! Cet homme était impossible.  
Mais il avait les faveurs de Chloé. C'était déjà ça.

Épilogue :

Ils se marièrent le même jour qu'Olivier et moi. Colombe avait eut des jumeaux la semaine précédente et était tombée éperdument amoureuse de tonton Gabe. Le diner qui suivit le mariage, quelques invités tentèrent d'imaginer les liens qui nous unissaient tous les uns au autres mais abandonnèrent bien vite. Trop compliqué probablement.

Comme cadeau, j'offris à ma Chloé et son Mini-Luthor un bébé kangourou que le père d'Olivier avait accepté de me ramener de sa nouvelle escapade avec sa dernière amie en date.  
Chloé m'offrit la place de rédactrice en chef du Daily Planet.

Le courrier du cœur et la série consacrée à Lex Luthor ne connut jamais de fin et personne ne demanda pourquoi. Il a des pourquoi veufs de parce que, simplement.


End file.
